Shattered Sky
200px |author=Cherith BaldryRevealed on Kate's blog |cover artist=Owen Richardson |isbn=ISBN 9780062386458 |editions=Hardcover, eBook, Library |publish date=11 April 2017Revealed on Amazon.com |summary=ShadowClan has fallen. A group of rogues now rules the pine forest, and their cruel leader, Darktail, will not stop until he has conquered the rest of the Clans. Alderheart is more certain than ever that their only hope is to find the lost SkyClan and fulfill StarClan’s prophecy—before Darktail’s vicious reign puts an end to the warrior Clans forever. |preceded=''Thunder and Shadow'' |followed=N/A }} ''Shattered SkyRevealed on Amazon.com is the third book in the A Vision of Shadows Arc.Revealed on Kate's blog Dedication : The Blurb :''Erin Hunter’s #1 bestselling Warriors series continues in A Vision of Shadows #3: Shattered Sky. This edition includes a double-sided jacket with a bonus poster! :ShadowClan has fallen. A group of rogues now rules the pine forest, and their cruel leader, Darktail, will not stop until he has conquered the rest of the Clans. Alderheart is more certain than ever that their only hope is to find the lost SkyClan and fulfill StarClan’s prophecy—before Darktail’s vicious reign puts an end to the warrior Clans forever. :Full of epic adventure and thrilling intrigue, this fifth Warriors series is the perfect introduction for readers new to the Warriors world—while for dedicated fans, it’s a long-awaited return to the era of Bramblestar’s ThunderClan, after the events of Omen of the Stars. The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary :The book begins with Alderheart having another vision of SkyClan. In it, he witnesses Echosong dying, as it is revealed that SkyClan has been desperately trying to find the other Clans and has lost many members, including Frecklewish. Right before she dies, Echosong tells the gathered cats that they have to follow the blood trail, then collapses, and her breath slows to a stop. Alderheart then wakes up and realizes he needs to tell Bramblestar about his dream. However, he realizes he won't be able to until after the battle they have planned. :The Clans meet at a Gathering, and they decide to attack the rogues and drive them out of ShadowClan once and for all. Before the attack happens, Twigpaw worries that her sister, Violetpaw, will get injured, but is calmed by Tigerheart, who says that she is smart and won't get seriously hurt. The Clans cross onto ShadowClan territory and then start to sneak toward the ShadowClan camp, but the Clans reach the camp, they are intercepted by a patrol of four ShadowClan cats, all who chose to remain with the rogues rather than going with Rowanstar to seek refuge in ThunderClan's camp. Sleekwhisker, the leader of the patrol, yowls that there are attackers on the premises, and the patrol rushes back to the camp, ruining the element of surprise for the Clans. Bramblestar then orders for everyone to get into their designated groups, which were assigned just before the Clan cats left the ThunderClan camp. During the attack, when Onestar has Darktail pinned to the ground, Darktail whispers something into Onestar's ear, and unexpectedly, Onestar orders for WindClan to retreat to the battlefield, which gives the rogues an unexpected advantage. Towards the end of the battle, Violetpaw, unthinkingly, attacks her sister, Twigpaw. Twigpaw is shocked and backs away, but one of her legs gets caught in a hole, causing her to twist it. The Clans then retreat back to their camps, with many casualties. :Alderheart treated many injuries and cats in the aftermath of the battle. Especially for Twigpaw, who resides in the nest next to Briarlight with a mangled hind leg. Alderheart says to Leafpool that he is worried for her, as Twigpaw twisted her lag badly. Leafpool says that she will get better soon, and that mostly calms Alderheart. But, he is also worried about Twigpaw's mental state, after learning that Violetpaw, Tiwgpaw's own sister, attacked her. Bramblestar then interrupts his thoughts, asking that at least one medicine cat should go to the Gathering. Leafpool nominates that Jayfeather and Alderheart should go. They both head with Bramblestar to the island. Before the patrol leaves, Purdy come up to Alderheart, confessing that he has a bit of bellyache. Alderheart suggest that he go and see Leafpool. Purdy says if Leafpool is busy, he'd rather not bother her. He then says that he should probably skip the Gathering and should rest instead. Alderheart promises to tell the elder everything that happened at the Gathering. The patrol finally departs the camp and heads toward the island, with the ShadowClan cats in their camp. At the island, many cats pressurize Onestar, demanding to know why he retreated from the fight. When the Gathering begins, Mistystar lashes out at Onestar, saying that her Clan suffered many casualties, and would have less of them if Onestar had remained at the fight. Bramblestar calms Mistystar down, but like almost all the cats in the clearing, demands to know why Onestar left the fight. Onestar defensively states that he does not have to explain his reasons for retreating from the battle. Rowanstar then calls Onestar a coward. The leaders and the Clan cats then start quarreling. Alderheart finally realizes that the prophecy probably means that the Clans have to find SkyClan. But before Aldereart can say anything, a cloud starts to drift over the moon. Bramblestar denounces that StarClan is angry with the Clans' quarreling and announces that the Gathering is at an end. After the Gathering, Alderheart tells Bramblestar about finding SkyClan. After a lot of convincing, Bramblestar starts to agree with Alderheart. :Meanwhile, back in ShadowClan territory, Violetpaw remembers the shocked look on Twigpaw's face when she attacked her, and she starts to regret harming her sister. She asks Needletail if it were right. Needletail tells her that the "Kin" are the only ones who care about her, and this cheers Violetpaw up, but not too much. She wants asks Puddleshine about it, but sees that he is busy caring for Darktail. Rain comes into the den and they start to talk, and Violetpaw creeps into the shadows to listen. :She goes back out, and soon sees Rain pinning down Darktail. Rain thinks he has killed Darktail and walks away, but Darktail leaps on him and kills him. This horrifies Violetpaw. : Bonus Scene :Dovewing is the narrator. This scene takes place the morning after the argument that prompted Twigpaw to run away. She confronts Ivypool about the argument she had made. (She had argued against sending out a quest to find Twigpaw's kin, SkyClan.) After debating the situation, Ivypool implies that she made her argument publicly due to Tigerheart volunteering to help and that Dovewing should be able to find happiness from within the Clan. Notably, she said this right as Bumblestripe walked in. Dovewing storms off and Bumblestripe hurries after her. :He offers to take her hunting, and she reluctantly agrees. They work together to catch a squirrel, and Bumblestripe makes a remark about how they "make the best team". Dovewing is understandably embarrassed, and she briefly thinks about getting back together with him, feeling confused. She gets annoyed after he interferes with her next hunt to make the catch himself and accuses him of treating her like a kit. She quickly apologizes, but insists on going back to camp. They walk in just in time to witness Purdy's death. :Dovewing is upset by this. Unable to process his death, she leaves the vigil to be by herself, but is followed by Bumblestripe. He asks her whether she remembers the time she boosted Seedpaw's confidence while they were hunting during the Great Storm. Dovewing nods, and is rather puzzled at this. Bumblestripe continues, saying that afterward he had told her that she was going to be a great mother one day. He says that they should "try again", because life is short and she's the one thing he wants most. Basically, he wants her to have his kits. :Dovewing is taken aback by this, considering what had just happened. Angrily, she says that Darktail is still out there and that she wouldn't be able to support the fight against him if she were pregnant. She states that bringing new life into the Clan at this point in time would only result in heartbreak and loss, and that she would not go through a kitting just to give Darktail more victims. Bumblestripe insists that new kits would give the Clan more to fight for, and produce more fighters and that she should really think about this. :Later, Dovewing is sitting vigil, when she is approached by Tigerheart. He can tell that there's something more to her distress than Purdy's death. He adds that he wouldn't repeat anything she said. So Dovewing tells him about her conversation with Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart is supportive of her opinion. He comments that they're at "that age", the age when they start having kits. Dovewing isn't sure how she feels about that. :They resume the vigil. Dovewing overhears the beginning of Alderheart's conversation with Bramblestar. It's soon announced that they believe Twigpaw may have gone to search for SkyClan. Tigerheart volunteers to search for her, and Dovewing realizes that Bumblestripe is definitely not volunteering. She requests to go as well; it's implied that she was going solely because of the opportunity to be with Tigerheart, and to be away from camp and Bumblestripe. Molewhisker accompanies them, and they leave. As they walk through the entrance, Dovewing thinks about how she can talk to Bumblestripe about everything when she get back but first. Publication List *''Shattered Sky'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 11th April 2017Revealed on Amazon.com *''Shattered Sky'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 11th April 2017Revealed on Amazon.com See also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations de:The Shattered Skyru:Расколотое небоfi:The Shattered Sky Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows Arc Category:Books